


So, we're dog parents now?

by Avionyx



Category: The Mysterious Benedict Society - Trenton Lee Stewart
Genre: Dog adoption, Gen, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avionyx/pseuds/Avionyx
Summary: “Kate, please tell me this is a joke, you did not actually spontaneously adopt a dog?”





	So, we're dog parents now?

Reynie Muldoon looked down at the text and the accompanying picture from Kate in disbelief, this has to be a joke. There’s no way this is real, there’s no way she would do this without asking him first. Well, she would, it's not exactly hard to imagine. Kate is well known for acts of spontaneity. He quickly calls her, the paper he was working on momentarily forgotten. She answered on the first ring. 

“Kate, please tell me this is a joke, you did not actually spontaneously adopt a dog?”

“Hello to you too.” He could hear her smirk through the phone. “The least you could do is ask about my day. It’s been fine, I had soup for lunch.”

“Kate.”

“How’s the paper going? I know your goal was to reach at least the 32-page mark today. I don’t think I’ve written that much in my entire life, but you do you.”

“Kate.” He can hear her barely holding in laughter on the other end of the line.

“Do you want me to pick up something for dinner? Thai maybe?” 

“Kate, dog, ours?” 

“Oh, the dog! And here I thought you were just calling to say hello to me, the world hero, trapeze artist, and your loving girlfriend.” She laughed, her light and breezy laugh floating through the phone. “Yes, I did adopt him. He’s ours now, we’re now a family of three. Well, five with how often Sticky and Constance crash at our place.”

“Why-”

“They stay with us because they’re our friends Reynie, practically family. I’m surprised you have to ask.” Again, he can tell she’s smirking like crazy and trying to hold in a laugh. He loves her, even if she takes enjoys being difficult a little too much. She’s definitely been spending too much time with Constance, she’s been rubbing off on her. 

“Kate, why did you decide on a whim to adopt a dog?”

“Because he was alone Reynie. The person running the adoption event in the park said he’d been with them for months because no one wanted him, but he was so friendly! As soon as I said hello his tail was wagging and he’s smiling! He just wants a family and to be loved. His last family just left him there because, they wanted a puppy but now he’s too much work and not as cute as he used to be, but we waits for them every day in this shelter because he thinks they’ll come back for him. So the person running the event is telling me this and I can’t help but relate to this gangly brown hound dog, I see him in this kennel and all I see is me, and you too I guess, suck in orphanages. So because I’m secretly a huge sap I caved.”

Ryenie is silent on the other line. He’d always been a cat person, happy to curl up with another living thing that happily kept him company while he read as long as it had a warm patch of sun to lay in and a full belly. He related to the animals in that way. However, Kate is a dog. Not in the way that his classmates use to describe women, Kate is energetic and loyal, willing to defend her pack with her life. He thinks about the picture she sent, a lanky dog with one blue eye and a goofy smile, and sees what she sees. He smiles. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay, what?”

“Okay, I get it, I understand why, we have a dog now. What’s his name by the way?” Even though he can’t see her, he knows what she looks like, large goofy smile, bright eyes, practically radiating light. 

“It’s pretty funny actually, get this, his name is Benedict.” He half groans and half laughs into the phone and hears her laugh. "So, we're dog parent's now Reynie. You''re going to love it!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this short, annoyingly so. Finals are over and I wanted to write a short one shot to celebrate. I've had this idea, for a while and finally wrote it out.


End file.
